Kill Ari
by Jessyver
Summary: Alternative Universe. Il proiettile colpisce di striscio Kate e lei non muore. Il resto del team dichiara guerra aperta ad Ari.
1. Prologo

Eccomi qui anche io per postarvi una fanfic scritta di mio pugno. Mi è venuta in mente così per caso mentre stavo traducendo gli episodi di Kill Ari. Ed infatti si chiama proprio così Kill Ari. Volevo postarvela una volta che avessimo finito di vedere la seconda stagione in Italia ma visto che la cosa si sta facendo lunga, ho preferito farlo adesso Ah vi avverto che essendo io una shipper Tony/Kate è chiaro che in questa storia ci sarà dell'interazione tra i due (anche se niente di concreto almeno per adesso). Cmq ho mini accoppiato anche Gibbs con un'altra e c'è anche un pò di interazione McGee/Abby. Ci sono un sacco di riferimenti sia alla prima che alla seconda stagione di NCIS quindi la fanfic contiene SPOILER. I riferimenti ve li segnalerò a fine di ogni capitolo per aiutarvi nella lettura  
Che dire di più? Ah si, è sia triste che allegra. Non so come sono riuscita a mischiare le due cose, ma vedete un pò voi...

KILL ARI

RIFERIMENTI: Prima e seconda serie, Post Twilight (ovviamente Kate non muore). Alcuni pezzi sono simili all'episodio Kill Ari della terza serie. Diciamo che è una mia rivisitazione dell'episodio.

COPPIE: Tratti di Kate/Tony(potevate aspettarvi altro), Gibbs/other (chi sarà?), Abby/McGee

AMBIENTAZIONE: angst/humor/action/UST

Sommario: Il proiettile colpisce Kate di striscio. Gibbs e il resto della squadra dichiarono guerra aperta ad Ari

Prologo

Il proiettile attraversò la lunga distanza e colpì di striscio la tempia di Kate. La ragazza cadde a terra stordita, mentre Tony si chinava su di lei e Gibbs cercava di visualizzare la provenienza del proiettile con la pistola puntata. Vide un luccichio provenire dal tetto del palazzo di fronte e una sagoma nera andarsene. 'Ari' pensò 'Deve essere stato lui'.

Intanto Tony si assicurò che Kate stesse bene, controllandole il battito e assicurandosi che la ferita fosse solo un graffio.  
Kate si lamentò dolorante: "Due volte! Questo mi sembra un pò troppo!"

Tony ridacchiò mentre Gibbs, assicuratosi che non ci fossero altri cecchini si avvicinò a loro. "Come sta?" chiese preoccupato a Tony.

Il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo con un' espressione divertita:"Bene. Riesce a fare anche dell'umorismo!" ma poi rifocalizzò l'attenzione su di lei serio- Ma credo che dovremmo portarla in ospedale, capo. E' un pò stordita"

"Non c'è bisogno di portarmi in ospedale" bofonchiò Kate. Ma faceva fatica ad aprire gli occhi e a muoversi.

"oh certo! E adesso che fai? Ti alzi e prendi i cattivi?" ribattè ironicamente Tony provocandola.

"Ti sfido, Dinozzo" gli disse lei, sorridendogli imbambolata.

"Ok, basta!- li interruppe Gibbs deciso- Tony, ora tu la porti in ospedale e Kate non voglio sentire obiezioni!"

Tony l'aiutò ad alzarsi e quando vide che faceva fatica a camminare, la prese in braccio. Kate si lamentò un pochino, ma poi si accoccolò meglio sul suo petto e cadde in uno stato di dormi-veglia.

Gibbs si rivoltò verso il palazzo, da cui probabilmente era giunto il proiettile, assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
'Ari'- pensò- 'in un modo o nell'altro te la farò pagare!'.

FINE PROLOGO

XXXXXXXXX

Riferimenti:

-all'inizio Kate dice "Due volte è troppo!" questo perchè nell'ultimo episodio della s2 prima di essere uccisa dal proiettile di Ari, Kate si prende una pallottola al posto di Gibbs.


	2. 1 Ari wants to kill the team

CAPITOLO 1:Ari wants to kill the team

Gibbs era tornato con McGee in ufficio da quasi un'ora ormai. I due avevano setacciato da cima a fondo la zona della sparatoria e il palazzo per cercare prove del coinvolgimento di Ari, ma avevano trovato solo un paio di bossili di proiettili che in quel momento Abby stava analizzando. Gibbs aveva il brutto presentimento che i risultati sarebbero stati un buco nell'acqua. 'Maledizione!' - pensò- 'Ci sarà un modo per incastrare quel bastardo!'

Ari aveva quasi ucciso Kate e visto lo stato del computer di McGee supponeva che avesse cercato di uccidere anche lui. Era ovvio che voleva far fuori il suo intero team, e Gibbs voleva smascherarlo prima che questo succedesse. Metterlo in prigione o ucciderlo non faceva nessuna differenza. Il suo cellulare squillò. "Pronto?"

"Capo sono io"- rispose Tony- "Volevo avvisarti che Kate sta bene, ma passerà la notte in ospedale per precauzione. Non sai cosa c'è voluto per convincerla!"

Dal tono di voce spazientito di Tony, Gibbs poteva immaginarselo. "D'accordo Dinozzo, resta con lei e tieni gli occhi aperti." Poi parve riflettere un attimo e disse: "Domattina non portarla a casa, venite tutti e due qui in ufficio" Tony stava per chiedergli il perchè, ma Gibbs lo battè sul tempo. "Perchè è più sicuro, Dinozzo. E perchè te lo dico io" Detto questo terminò la telefonata.

McGee lo guardò di sottecchi. "Dovremmo rimanere anche noi all'interno dell'edificio capo?"

"Si. Dormiremo qui stanotte".L'ufficio era veramente il posto più sicuro al momento e avrebbe obbligato il resto della squadra a restarci volendolo o no. Non voleva rischiare di perdere nessuno di loro.

Gibbs non si era accorto che Abby e Ducky erano entrati nella sala. "Ma Gibbs!- disse la ragazza- io e Ducky volevamo andare a trovare Kate in ospedale e toglierla dalle grinfie di Tony.." Lo guardò sorridendo cercando di ottenere il permesso di uscire.

"Non se ne parla Abby! Vuoi che ti succeda quello che stava per accadere a lei!" ribattè furioso l'uomo.

"Ma in realtà Ari voleva colpire te, no? Si è sbagliato ed ha colpito di striscio Kate..." vedendo che Gibbs evitava di guardarla negli occhi, la verità la colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno. "Oh mio Dio! Voleva sparare a lei! Non dirmi che siamo tutti in pericolo!" disse allarmata.

"Calma Abby" l'uomo le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò. "Non ti succederà niente. Te lo prometto."- poi guardò gli altri due uomini "Lo prometto a tutti voi"

Ducky lo fissò preoccupato "Come sta Caitlin?Sa la verità?"

"Sta bene. No, non sa la verità, ma la sa Tony. Gli ho chiesto di stare con lei stanotte in ospedale e di portarla qui domattina- vedendo l'espressione preoccupata dell'uomo anziano lo rassicurò- Vedrai Duck andrà tutto bene" e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. Poi si rivolse ad Abby "Hai trovato qualcosa sui bossili di proiettile?"

Abby si staccò da lui e si ricompose. "Sono riuscita a capire la marca e il fucile dal quale probabilmente sono stati sparati. Ho anche rifatto la traiettoria del proiettile che...- le parole le morirono in gola mentre pensava a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere all'amica. McGee avvicinatosi a lei le strinse una spalla. Abby confortata da quel gesto riprese a parlare:"...che ha ferito Kate. Chiunque ha sparato si trovava sul tetto del palazzo di fronte proprio come avevi ipotizzato tu. Ma..."

"Ma non c'è niente che lo riconduca ad Ari" finì lui per lei.

Abby annuì triste. "Mi dispiace Gibbs"

"Non importa Abs." la guardò dolcemente. "Trovatevi un posto comodo signori e riposate un pò. Domani ci aspetta una lunga giornata"

"Posso andare nel mio laboratorio a prendere il pupazzo?" gli chiese Abby.

Gibbs le sorrise "Permesso accordato. Mcgee accompagnala" Il ragazzo annuì.

Appena i due furono fuori dall'ufficio, il cellulare di Gibbs si mise a squillare. "Pronto?"

Gli rispose una voce di donna divertita "Non dirmelo! Te ne sei dimenticato! Ah Jehtro che devo fare con te?"

Malgrado la situazione non fosse delle migliori, Gibbs non potè fare a meno di curvare le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. "Scusa Ann, ma il momento non è dei migliori. E poi che cosa mi sarei dimenticato?" ribadì confuso.

"La cena, Jehtro. Sai quella cosa dove ci si mette tutti seduti a tavola e si chiacchierà un pò?"

Gibbs roteò gli occhi. "Se ti riferisci a quella 'cena', non mi sono perso niente!"

Ducky lo guardò curiosamente, capendo a poco a poco con chi stava parlando.

"Ah Jehtro! Sempre il solito! Che scusa hai stavolta per giustificarti?" gli ribattè divertita lei.

Gibbs cambiò tono. "Qualcuno ha cercato di uccidere alcuni membri della mia squadra oggi"

Dall'altra parte del telefono si sentì un silenzio assoluto per un paio di secondi, poi la voce della donna preoccupata. "Oddio, ma stanno bene?" chiese. Sapeva quanto quelle persone fossero importanti per lui.

"Si, è solo che...bè sarò un pò impegnato qui"

"si capisco" gli disse comprensiva "Vuoi che venga lì lo stesso questo weekend?"

Gibbs dissentì. "No, è meglio che tu rimanga fuori da questa storia. Ti chiamerò io quando le cose si saranno sistemate" e mise giù il telefono senza salutare. Sapeva che lei non se la prendeva. Aveva imparato a conoscerlo ormai.

"Era Annette?" gli chiese Ducky.

"Si" ribattè secco lui chiudendo il discorso. Aveva altre cose a cui pensare al momento.

Abby e McGee tornarono dal laboratorio di lei e si sdraiarono vicini alla scrivania di lui. McGee si tolse la giacca e la posò su Abby che si era sdraiata con la testa appoggiata al suo pupazzo, il quale ogni tanto emetteva qualche 'rumore'. Gibbs li guardò sorridendo pensando che erano davvero carini insieme. Poi spostò l'attenzione fuori dalla finestra, dove stava piovendo. Ducky si avvicinò a lui. "Che cosa c'è?"

"Non lo so, ma ho la sensazione che qualcuno ci stia osservando"

FINE PRIMO CAPITOLO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riferimenti:

-Ho preso l'idea dell'ufficio più sicuro dai primi due episodi della terza stagione quando gibbs obbliga i suoi a rimanere all'interno dell'NCIS

-Il pupazzo di Abby: nell'ultimo epsiodio della seconda serie scopriamo che Abby ha un pupazzo che emette il suono della scoreggia


	3. 2 A bad dream

CAPITOLO 2: A bad dream

Tony si rigirò per la centesima volta sullo scomodo divanetto dell'ospedale fuori la stanza di Kate. L'infermiera, alla quale era riuscito a strappare un appuntamento, gli aveva dato una coperta, ma il divano era lo stesso piccolo per la sua statura. Si sdraiò sulla schiena e sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto veramente prendersi qualche altro giorno di vacanza. Da quando era tornato dalla convalescenza ne erano successe di tutti i colori. Ripensandoci, però era un bene che fosse tornato al lavoro in anticipo. Il giorno prima se non ci fosse stato lui, McGee e Kate sarebbero morti in quell'esplosione. Kate. Stava cercando in tutti i modi di non pensare che se quel bastardo di Ari l'avesse colpita un pò più a sinistra, lei si sarebbe trovata a suonare l'organo con gli angeli. Tony non era il tipo che dava a vedere ciò che provava. Preferiva mostrarsi menefreghista, egoista e superficiale, ma questo non voleva dire che ogni tanto non si preoccupasse delle persone che gli stavano accanto. E si era dannatamente preoccupato per Kate negli ultimi due giorni. Forse era riconoscenza per come gli era stata accanto lei durante la piaga.

'Si certo come no Dinozzo' gli sussurrò la sua coscienza- 'ma ti è così tanto difficile ammettere che le vuoi bene?'

'Va bene le voglio bene'

'Oh! così va meglio'

'bene ora che sei contenta, coscienza, puoi tornare nel tuo letargo all'interno del mio cervello?'

'Forse dovresti dirglielo che le vuoi bene'

'Shh. Zitta!'

'Ma perchè allontani le persone da te? Hai per caso paura che potrebbero vedere che in fondo sei molto diverso da come ti mostri?'

Era dannatamente vero. Quando vedeva che una persona cominciava ad avvicinarsi troppo a lui...bam!..gli sbatteva la porta in faccia. La allontanava da lui comportandosi in modo infantile e odioso, oppure se si trattava di una donna che stava frequentando la piantava in asso. Perchè? Oddio per vari motivi. Il primo fra tutti non voleva essere ferito. Aveva imparato troppo presto che le persone che ti conoscono bene sanno come ferirti. I suoi genitori ne erano stati un esempio lampante. Tutto quello che voleva da loro era un pò di affetto, di fiducia e di soddisfazione, ma tutto quello che aveva ottenuto era stato freddezza e scarso interesse nei suoi confronti. Sembrava come se lui non esistesse. Finchè c'era in vita sua madre almeno si sentiva vivo, poco amato e poco coccolato forse, ma almeno ogni tanto lo sgridava (diciamo sempre!). Una volta morta lei era piombato nell'ombra più totale. Suo padre era troppo indaffarato col suo lavoro per accorgersi di lui. Più volte si era sentito più una palla al piede che un figlio. Fu in quel momento che capiì che avrebbe dovuto fare tutto da solo. E si creò una maschera per difendersi dal mondo esterno. Tony era sempre stato un bambino col senso dell'umorismo e giocherellone perciò enfatizzò questa sua dote e ci aggiunse un pò di menefreghismo e superficialità ed il gioco si compì. Cominciò a recitare quella parte talmente bene che alla fine ci credette anche lui.

'Ma lo sai di non essere realmente così"

La sua coscienza quella sera stava veramente esagerando 'Oh ancora? Ma scusa te ne stai in letargo per la maggior parte del tempo e proprio stasera te ne dovevi uscire?'

'Sei tu che hai cominciato a riflettere. Quando tu pensi io vengo fuori!'

'Cioè stai insinuando che non penso mai? Ma guarda te se mi tocca anche litigare con la mia coscienza! Oddio ma che ho detto? Non è che sto diventando matto?'

"Dalla mia posizione ti posso assicurare che sembra che tu lo sia!"

Tony si alzò di scatto vedendo Kate sulla porta della sua stanza che lo fissava divertita.

"Ehm stavo parlando ad alta voce?"

Kate annuì sempre più divertita. "Bè se avevo qualche dubbio che tu avessi una coscienza, me l'hai completamente tolto. Tendi anche a litigarci!"

"Non ci stavo litigando!"

"A me sembra di si!"

"Invece ti dico di no!"

"Allora con chi stavi parlando!"

"Stavo sognando una donna"

"Ah davvero! Con gli occhi aperti e chiamandola coscienza?"

"Sognavo ad occhi aperti e si, si chiama Coscienza. Qualche problema?" Tony la sfidò con lo sguardo e si mise sulla difensiva. Kate scosse la testa sorridendo e gli fece cenno di spostarsi dal divanetto. Il ragazzo si alzò un pò e le fece spazio. Guardò la benda che fasciava la testa di Kate e sperò con tutto se stesso che Gibbs trovasse e uccidesse quel bastardo. "Perchè ti sei alzata?" le chiese preoccupato.

Kate fissò davanti a se assorta nei suoi pensieri."Non riuscivo più a dormire. Ho fatto un sogno..."

"Hai sognato di nuovo Gibbs? Sta diventando un'abitudine!" la provocò lui.

"No! E poi ti ho già detto che non lo stavo sognando!" ribattè esasperata.

"Ah no? Allora perchè avevi urlato il suo nome?" Tony la guardò malizioso.

Kate roteò gli occhi."Porco!"

Tony ridacchiò, contento di aver smorzato un pò la tensione dallo sguardo di Kate, che gli era sembrato un pò troppo preoccupato per i suoi gusti quando gli aveva detto che 'non riusciva più a dormire'. Evidentemente aveva fatto un brutto sogno e ovviamente si era allarmata. 'Kate tende a prendere le cose troppo seriamente' si disse lui. 'Un pò il contrario di me!'

I due rimasero in silenzio per un pò e Kate tornò a fissare con aria assente un punto non ben definito davanti a sè.

"Allora se non hai sognato Gibbs che cosa hai sognato? Me?" scherzò Tony.

Kate tremò impercettibilmente.

'Ahi- pensò il ragazzo- Qui c'è veramente qualcosa che non va'

XXXXXXXXXX

"Allora se non hai sognato Gibbs che cosa hai sognato? Me?"

Kate si immobilizzò all'istante. Non poteva dirglielo. Quel sogno la spaventava ancora per la sua crudeltà esattamente come l'aveva spaventata il sogno che aveva fatto su Gibbs. 'Calma Kate' si disse 'A Gibbs non è successo niente, quindi perchè dovrebbe succedere a Tony? E' solo un falso sogno premonitore'. Sarà ma la differenza consisteva che il primo l'aveva fatto perchè aveva l'incarico di proteggere Gibbs, quindi rifletteva la sua paura di non riuscire a svolgere a pieno il suo compito, questo era giunto all'improvviso senza un motivo preciso. Tony non era in pericolo e di certo non lo doveva proteggere. Dopo averlo sognato si era svegliata madida di sudore ed era uscita dalla stanza per verificare che lui stesse bene. E lo aveva trovato a litigare con la sua coscienza. 'Che ragazzo strano' pensò. Quel pensiero però non la fece sorridere.

Cercò di ripensare agli eventi della giornata per giungere al motivo del sogno appena fatto. La squadra aveva cercato di sventare un attacco terroristico e lei si era presa una pallottola al posto di Gibbs, ed era stata sfiorata da un'altra probabilmente sparata da Ari. Il suo capo non gliel'aveva detto ma sapeva che quel bastardo aveva mirato a lei e non a lui. Era un gran buon tiratore, e non avrebbe mai fatto uno sbaglio così madornale, anche se doveva ringraziare gli angeli che un colpo di vento probabilmente avesse spostato di qualche cm il proiettile. In più Tony era rimasto lì con lei. Per quale motivo? Se il bersaglio fosse stato solo Gibbs, non c'era nessun motivo che qualcuno dovesse restare lì con lei.

Sospirò pesantemente. Anche rivalutando gli eventi della giornata non trovava nessuna ragione per quel brutto sogno su Tony. Anzi probabilmente avrebbe dovuto farlo per se stessa visto che aveva rischiato per ben due volte di morire. Com'è che si diceva? Non c'è due senza tre.

Rimuginò ancora un pò e poi le venne l'illuminazione. Ma certo! La piaga! Probabilmente il ritorno di Tony al lavoro le aveva fatto inconsciamente ripensare a quanto si fosse preoccupata per lui quando era stato male e le aveva provocato quel sogno. Ma certo! Era andata così! 'E poi diciamocelo Kate' si disse 'Preoccuparti per Dinozzo! Avanti, se la sa cavare benissimo da solo!"

Dopo tutte queste sue elucubriazioni mentali, decidette finalmente di rivolgersi a Tony, il quale avendo visto i vari passaggi di espressioni sul volto di Kate non sapeva se essere divertito o preoccupato.

Kate gli sorrise. "Non sognerò mai te, Dinozzo! Dovesse cascare il mondo!- poi alzandosi si diresse verso la sua stanza- Buonanotte!" e salutandolo con la mano si richiuse la porta dietro di se.

Tony fissò allibito la porta chiusa. 'Ma come? Prima mi sorprende a parlare con la mia coscienza, poi dice preoccupata di aver fatto un sogno, litighiamo su Gibbs, lei torna seria, poi ad un tratto tutta contenta se ne va a letto?' scosse la testa 'Devo dire che qualche volta le donne sono ancora un vero mistero per me!' con questo pensiero cercò di risistemarsi sul divano.

FINE SECONDO CAPITOLO

Riferimenti:  
-A Kate nell'ultimo episodio della seconda stagione gli era stata affibiata la protezione di Gibbs (per evitare che Ari lo uccidesse). Kate fa un sogno in cui vede Gibbs morto con la gola tagliata da Ari.

-La piaga a cui faccio riferimento risale all'episodio 2x22 dove Tony apre una lettera contenente un virus, viene messo in isolamento e Kate rimane con lui a costo di essere infettata anche lei. Una volta che Tony guarisce, lei rimane lo stesso a dormire lì con lui in isolamento .


	4. 3 Ari is a mole or a killer

CAPITOLO 3 : Ari is a mole or a killer?

Abby si svegliò di sopprassalto, con la sensazione di essere osservata. Alzò di scatto la testa per accorgersi che si trattava semplicemente di Ducky.

"Buongiorno Abby. Dormito bene?" l'uomo le sorrise.

La ragazza si alzò stiracchiandosi e raccogliendo la giacca di Mcgee che nel frattempo era caduta per terra. "Come un vampiro. Anche se mi mancava la mia bara!" Ducky rise per la battuta, mentre Abby si guardò intorno. L'ufficio era deserto perciò doveva essere ancora presto. "Dove sono Gibbs e McGee?"

"Su all' MTAC insieme a Kate e Tony. Stanno cercando di mettersi in contatto con l'FBI" L'uomo si diresse verso la scrivania di Gibbs.

"Ma che ore sono!" disse lei guardando fuori dalla finestra e vedendo che albeggiava ancora.

"Le sei meno qualcosa" disse Ducky trafugando qualcosa sotto la scrivania.

"E pensano di trovare qualcuno sveglio all'FBI a quest'ora!" Abby si avvicinò a lui per cercare di capire che diavolo stesse facendo alla scrivania di Gibbs.

"Lo sai come è fatto Jehtro. O lo trovano, oppure andrà direttamente a casa del direttore e lo sveglierà a cannonate" Ducky finalmente estrasse il Caff Pow e una briosche dalla scrivania. "Ecco a te Abby!"

Abby sorrise felice: "Oh Ducky, sei un vero tesoro!". Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Poi si sedette sulla sedia di Gibbs a gustare la colazione, mentre l'uomo le si posizionò di fronte. "E adesso che facciamo?" disse la ragazza con la bocca piena.

Ducky le sorrise. "Aspettiamo"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs, Kate, Tony e McGee erano seduti all'MTAC aspettando di ricevere la video chiamata del direttore dell'FBI. Kate, visto che non riusciva più a dormire dopo il sogno, si era alzata alle quattro e mezzo, preparata e aveva trascinato Tony in ufficio. Trascinato era la parola giusta, perchè il ragazzo non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte e grazie allo scomodo giaciglio aveva un mal di schiena da far paura. In più considerato che doveva ancora del tutto riprendersi dalla piaga sembrava un morto che camminava. Una volta arrivati in ufficio, Gibbs aveva inisistito per andare subito all'MTAC e cercare di contattare l'FBI.

L'uomo guardò tutti i suoi agenti dal primo all' ultimo. Era così fiero di loro malgrado non lo dimostrasse. Ognuno aveva un compito preciso ed erano dannatamente bravi a farlo. Non avrebbe mai permesso che qualcuno gli facesse del male.

Un beep annunciò che finalmente la video chiamata era giunta. Gibbs si alzò in piedi e si mise il microfono. La figura del direttore dell'FBI apparve sullo schermo.

"Spero che abbia un valido motivo, agente Gibbs, per svegliarmi a quest'ora!" disse l'uomo non troppo amichevolmente.

Gibbs ignorò il suo tono. "Avrà sentito che Ari Haswari è tornato in città, presumo."

"Certo. E spero che questa volta tratterrà i suoi impulsi vendicativi verso di lui!" ribattè l'uomo secco.

"Io gli ho trattenuti, ma lui no. Ha quasi ucciso due membri del mio team ieri."

Il direttore parve riflettere un attimo. "Avete delle prove che sia stato lui?"

"No, ma le posso assicurare che le troverò!" ' Oppure gli sparerò un'ultima volta' pensò.

"Questa non è una risposta valida, agente Gibbs. E' da un paio di giorni che gira la voce che Ari voglia ucciderla, tra l'altro secondo me infondata. E' tornato per sventare un attacco terroristico di Hamas, compito svolto a pieni meriti, non certo per lei. E preferirei che gli stesse miglia lontano e gli lasciasse fare il suo lavoro."

"L'attacco terroristico l'abbiamo sventato noi, Ari non ha mosso un dito!" ribattè Gibbs sempre più arrabbiato.

"Senta non ho voglia di discutere con lei di questo. Mi dica chiaramente perchè mi ha chiamato e facciamolo finita."

Gibbs freddamente: "Voglio il fascicolo di Ari."

Il Direttore ridacchiò. "Se lo può scordare! Arrivederci agente Gibbs"

"Aspetti- sospirò- dica a Fornell di venire qui."

L'uomo lo guardò di sottecchi: "Non sono il suo lacchè agente Gibbs. E poi perchè vorrebbe parlare con lui?"

Gibbs spazientito: "Lei me lo mandi qui e basta! Altrimenti giuro che rimpiangerà di essere direttore!" detto questo chiuse la video chiamata.

Si tolse il microfono bruscamente e rimase immobile per qualche minuto. Sentiva su di sè lo sguardo dei suoi agenti. Sapeva di essere stato troppo brusco, ma...Maledizione! Si trattava della vita della persone a cui teneva di più al mondo!

"Capo, Te l'avevo detto che secondo me svegliarlo a quest'ora non avrebbe portato a niente di buono!" disse Tony cercando di smorzare la tensione che era calata nella sala.Kate gli diede una gomitata nello stomaco.

"Che c'è?" gli sussurrò lui dolorante.

"Non è il momento Dinozzo!" ribattè spazientita lei.

Gibbs sembrò riprendersi e si girò verso di loro. "Torniamo di là e aspettiamo l'arrivo di Fornell"

"Sei sicuro che verrà capo?" domandò McGee.

"Certo che lo sono!" Il suo tono non ammetteva repliche.

Stavano per uscire quando Tony finse di cercare qualcosa e lanciò uno sguardo di complicità a Gibbs. Quest'ultimo si rivolse a Kate e McGee: "Voi due andate. Guardo che cosa ha perso Dinozzo!" I due uscirono lasciandoli soli. "Che cosa c'è? Vado di fretta Tony!"

Il ragazzo ignorò la freddezza del suo capo e lo fissò serio. "Sei sicuro che sia stato Ari? Forse dopotutto ha ragione il direttore dell'FBI. Non abbiamo niente in mano che ci riconduca a lui."

Le convinzioni di Gibbs per qualche secondo vacillarono. 'Non ha tutti i torti...potrebbe anche non essere stato lui...' ma si bloccò immediatamente. Era il suo istinto che glielo suggeriva e il suo istinto non sbagliava mai. "Si Dinozzo sono sicuro. E ora possiamo tornare al lavoro o mi devi chiedere qualcos altro di così estremamente urgente!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Abby appena vide Kate scendere dalle scale le andò incontro e la abbracciò calorosamente. "Come stai? Mi hai fatto stare in pensiero."

Stupita da quella dimostrazione di affetto improvvisa Kate rimase immobile per un'attimo. Poi sorrise e ricambiò l'abbraccio. "Bene! E' solo un graffio. Guarda..." e dicendo questo si tolse la benda che ormai era più un impiccio che altro e le fece vedere la piccola ferita.

Abby la guardò estasiata. "Fantastico! E dimmi ti resterà la cicatrice come agli eroi di guerra?"

Kate fece una smorfia. Sperava ardentemente di no. Ma non voleva deludere l'entusiasmo di Abby. "Fammi indovinare hai già bevuto un Caff Pow stamattina." disse ridendo.

Abby le sorrise annuendo e la riabbracciò fortemente. "Ho avuto così tanta paura di non vederti più"disse quasi vicina alle lacrime.

"Ehi. Tranquilla. Sono qui e non me ne vado da nessuna parte.- poi alzò lo sguardo e vide che Gibbs e Tony stavano uscendo dall'MTAC- ora basta abbracciarci se no Tony penserà male!" si staccò da lei e le fece l'occhiolino. A questo punto le si avvicinò Ducky.

"Sono contento che tu stia bene, Caitlin"

"Anche io Duck" L'affetto di quelle persone quasi la commossero. Non si era resa conto di quanto fosse importante per loro. Si avvicinò alla sua scrivania e buttò la benda nel cestino. La fissò per un'attimo. ' Ormai è solo un brutto ricordo Kate' si disse.

Gibbs col suo passo sicuro e forte ruppe quel momento d'affetto. "Abby-la ragazza si mise sull'attenti a guardarlo-torna in laboratorio e cerca di scoprire con esattezza il fucile da cui sono stati sparati i proiettili"

"Agli ordini signore!" Si avvicinò a McGee e gli ridiede la sua giacca. "Grazie!" I due si sorrisero.

Ducky guardò Abby avvicinarsi all'ascensore. "Vado a darle una mano Jehtro? Tanto qui non ho niente da fare."

Gibbs annuì. "Tony, tu e McGee tornate a setacciare la zona della sparatoria, magari ieri ci è sfuggito qualcosa." I due acconsentirono e prepararono le loro cose. McGee era già verso l'ascensore e Tony stava per raggiungerlo quando si sentì fermare per un braccio dal suo capo. "Proteggi McGee, mi raccomando" gli sussurrò all'orecchio. Tony lo guardò e annuì prima di raggiungere il collega/amico.

Kate aveva osservato tutta la scena e non potè fare a meno di riflettere. Gibbs si fidava di Tony e sapeva che riusciva a badare a se stesso da solo, però questo non significava che qualche volta non potesse essere in pericolo anche lui. In certi momenti tendeva a dimenticarselo. 'Piantala Kate! Ha ragione lui. Devi smetterla di pensare a quello stupido sogno!' si disse 'Se vuoi rilfettere su qualcosa pensa al fatto che Gibbs ti vuole tenere segregata in ufficio!' Giusto. Questa era una cosa che non le andava giù. Lo fissò contrita mentre si risiedeva alla scrivania.

"Se vuoi dirmi qualcosa Kate, dimmelo" gli disse lui senza guardarla.

"Non c'è bisogno che tu mi protegga Gibbs! Me la so cavare benissimo da sola!" Arrabbiata, la ragazza si alzò in piedi e andò a fronteggiarlo.

"Di cosa stai parlando?" le chiese lui tranquillo.

"Non fare finta di niente! Del fatto che mi hai trattenuta qui, invece di mandarmi con Tony e McGee ad ispezionare il luogo della sparatoria! So che pensi che l'ufficio sia il posto più sicuro."

"Kate ti sbagli non l'ho fatto per quello." gli ribattè lui sempre calmo.

"E per cosa allora?" disse poco convinta lei, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

"Devi tracciarmi il profilo di Ari"

Kate rimase a bocca aperta per un attimo. "Ma te l'ho già fatto un anno fa!"

"Lo so. Ma ora sappiamo di più su di lui. Lo voglio il più dettagliato possibile. Prova anche a vedere se tramite qualche tuo amico dei Servizi Segreti riesci ad avere accesso al suo fascicolo."

Kate lo guardò poco fiduciosa. "Non credo che otterrò molto, Gibbs"

Lui la guardò deciso. "Cerca di ottenere il più possibile. E mi raccomando che siano veri amici, non come l'ultima volta che hai portato qui Fornell!" Kate roteò gli occhi e tornò a sedersi alla scrivania.

Gibbs si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso l'ascensore. "Vado a prendermi un caffè nel frattempo"

FINE TERZO CAPITOLO

Riferimenti:

-In questo capitolo ci sono un sacco di riferimenti all'ultimo episodio della prima stagione

-Il dialogo in cui Tony chiede a Gibbs se è sicuro che Ari sia un assassino lo preso dall'episodio originale "Kill Ari"

-Nell'ultimo episodio della seconda stagione è stato Fornell ad avvertire Gibbs del ritorno di Ari

- C'è anche un piccolo riferimento ad uno degli episodi iniziali della prima stagione dove Gibbs aveva chiesto a Kate di contattare qualcuno nei Servizi Segreti per chiedere delle informazioni e senza volerlo aveva coinvolto anche Fornell


	5. 4 Darkness from past

CAPITOLO 4: Darkness from Past

Tony e McGee avevano setacciato l'intera area della sparatoria senza rilevare niente di sospetto. Dinozzo era insolitamente concentrato e aveva tenuto gli occhi aperti per tutto il tempo, per notare anche il minimo movimento sospetto. McGee si era accorto dello strano silenzio dell'amico/collega e si era chiesto che cosa c'era che non andava. 'Probabilmente è solo concentrato sul lavoro' si disse.

Si avviarono verso l'auto, passando su un vicolo adiacente all'edificio dove presubilmente aveva sparato Ari. Tony notò alcune tracce di pneumatici sull'asfalto. Si chinò per analizzarle. "Forse le ha lasciate il nostro uomo."

McGee annuì e prese fuori il necessario per riprodurle e poi portarle ad Abby. Tony ispezionò la zona e vide che poco distante c'era un bar con una telecamera.

"McGee guarda!" gliene indicò una. "Forse ha registrato qualcosa di sospetto"

Il ragazzo la guardò poco fiducioso."Può darsi. Ma mi sembra strano che Ari non se ne sia accorto."

Tony pensieroso: "Tentare non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno, pivello"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs sorseggiò il caffè con il suo solito fare pensieroso. Era già il terzo in due ore, ma riusciva a mantenerlo calmo e a focalizzarlo su ciò che c'era da fare. Erano ad un vicolo cieco. Sperava ardentemente che i ragazzi avessero trovato qualcosa sul luogo della sparatoria, anche un piccolo indizio che li avrebbe ricondotti ad Ari. Kate si avvicinò a lui con un'espressione triste. Capì ancor prima che lei iniziasse a parlare che non aveva avuto fortuna con il fascicolo su Ari. Le fece cenno con la testa di aver capito.

"Mi dispiace Gibbs" disse lei abbassando lo sguardo.

"Non fa niente" dopo tutto non si era veramente aspettato che lei ci riuscisse.

Kate si schiarì la voce. "Comunque ti ho redatto il profilo di Ari. Se vuoi te lo leggo."

Gibbs le fece la classica espressione del 'cosa stai aspettando?'. Kate annuì, prese la sedia dalla sua scrivania e si posizionò di fronte a lui. Questa cosa sapeva di dejavù. 'Ho un brutto presentimento' pensò Gibbs.

"Dunque...- Kate abbassò lo sguardo sui fogli che teneva in mano- Ari è nato da mamma musulmana e papà ebraico. Il padre ricopre un ruolo importante all'interno del Mossad e probabilmente ha fatto in modo che lui fosse metà musulmano per farlo entrare come spia tra gli uomini di Hamas. La sua intera esistenza è stata programmata fin dal giorno in cui è nato. Probabilmente questo lo ha segnato parecchio ed ha dovuto ribellarsi in qualche modo..."

"Alleandosi in realtà con i membri di Hamas" finì per lei.

"Secondo me vuol farla pagare al padre per fargli capire di avere in realtà cresciuto un mostro. Quello che non mi spiego è l'ossessione nei tuoi confronti." riflettè Kate a voce alta.

Gibbs ci pensò su un attimo. "Bè è una questione di orgoglio. Gli ho sparato ad una spalla."

"Mmm...no ci dev'essere dell'altro." Kate scosse la testa.

"Non credi che un uomo possa fare tutto questo per vendetta ed orgoglio?" le chiese Gibbs mentre prendeva i fogli da lei e si metteva a sbirciarli.

"No. Non uno come Ari. So che per voi uomini l'orgoglio è molto importante, ma lui ha qualcos'altro per la testa. Poi diciamocelo in pratica è tornato qui in America solo per te.." . Il volto le si illuminò all'improvviso. "Ma certo! Tu gli ricordi suo padre!" disse entusiasta per aver risolto l'arcano.

"Cosa!" chiese lui incredulò.

"Questo spiegherebbe tutto Gibbs! Il fatto che è così ossessionato da te, che vuole dimostrarti che è sempre un passo avanti. Giocando con te è come se si stesse vendicando del padre!" disse Kate con enfasi.

Gibbs la guardò con gli occhi sbarrati. 'Fantastico' pensò 'Non solo si vuole vendicare di me perchè gli ho sparato ad una spalla, ma gli ricordo pure il padre bastardo!'. Peggio di così non poteva andare.

Il ding dell'ascensore annunciò che stava per entrare qualcuno. Ne uscì Fornell. Kate e Gibbs si voltarono a guardarlo. L'uomo gli si avvicinò. "Agente Gibbs! Spero che abbia qualcosa di importante da dirmi per avermi fatto precipitare qui. Il direttore dell'FBI è furioso!"

Gibbs fece un mezzo sorriso. Poteva immaginarselo quanto fosse arrabbiato. "Vieni Fornell. Andiamo nella nostra stanza privata." I due si incamminarono verso l'ascensore.

Kate li guardò andare via scuotendo la testa. 'Intanto che quei due chiacchierano andrò a vedere a che punto è Abby'

XXXXXXXXXX

Appena le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero e Gibbs lo bloccò, Fornell disse: "Ho saputo quello che è successo Jehtro. Vedo che almeno però l'agente Todd sta bene."

"Già, per puro miracolo Tobias! Mi devi aiutare a prendere quel bastardo!" gli disse alterato Gibbs.

"Non è una cosa semplice"- disse sconsolato l'uomo- "Ho le mani legate e il direttore mi ha raccomandato di non occuparmi del caso. Credo che abbia il sospetto che in fondo noi due collaboriamo." concluse con un sorrisetto ironico.

"Non me ne frega niente Tobias! Quel bastardo mi odia e farà di tutto per farmi soffrire facendo del male alle persone che ho intorno. Non posso permettere che questo accada."

"Lo so. Ari ormai è senza controllo, ma non ci sono prove che lo riconducano alla sparatoria." gli rammendò l'uomo.

"Si che ci sono ed io so che è stato lui."

Fornell lo guardò confuso. "Che cosa vuoi dire?"

Gibbs sospirò. "Ari prima di venire qui l'anno scorso probabilmente si è infomato di tutte le persone che avrebbe potuto incontrare. Avrà sicuramente letto il mio fascicolo..." la frase gli morì in gola. Perchè faceva ancora così male?

Fornell capì al volo. "Quindi sa della morte di tua moglie e di tua figlia" abbassò lo sguardo "Mi dispiace Jehtro. Non ci avevo pensato."

Gibbs stette in silenzio per un pò. Anche se era successo quindici anni prima, ogni volta che pensava alla moglie e alla figlia morte gli veniva un groppo in gola. Il dolore era ancora troppo forte. Deglutì e disse piano: "E' per questo che ha cercato di uccidere Kate. Sa che per me perdere una donna sarebbe molto più doloroso che perdere un uomo. L'agente Todd e Abby Sciuto sono in pericolo più degli altri."

Fornell annuì comprensivo. "Che cosa posso fare?"

"Qualsiasi cosa che mi possa aiutare Tobias."

L'uomo sapeva già dove voleva andare a parare. "Non posso procurarti il fascicolo di Ari, ma in compenso posso mandarti qui un agente dell'FBI che ha lavorato a stretto contatto con lui. Credo che lo conosca meglio di chiunque altro."

"Te ne sarei molto grato"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tony e McGee erano entrati nel bar, si erano identificati e avevano chiesto le registrazioni della telecamera del giorno precedente. Il barista curioso gli aveva chiesto se aveva qualcosa a che fare con la sparatoria del giorno prima, ma Tony aveva furbescamente sviato il discorso. Li aveva condotti in una stanza dove c'era anche un videoregistratore e una televisione e gli aveva detto che se volevano potevano anche visionare le cassette lì. I due agenti avevano accettato.

Erano alla seconda registrazione quando sullo schermo apparve una macchina nera che sviò improvvisamente l'angolo di una via e se ne andò a tutta velocità. Tony controllò l'orario. Era un paio di minuti dopo che Kate era stata colpita di striscio. Tony e McGee si guardarono soddisfatti.

"Credo proprio che ci siamo" disse McGee. Tony gli dette uno scappellotto. "Per che cos'era!" disse il ragazzo lamentandosi e massaggiandosi il retro della testa.

"Per non avermi creduto" dichiarò senza battere ciglio quell'altro.

I due presero la cassetta e dopo aver salutato e ringraziato il barista si diressero all'auto. Mentre McGee apriva il baule per mettere dentro le borse da lavoro, Tony avvertì un brivido percorrergli la schiena. Si voltò di scatto e ispezionò il vicolo. Non c'era nessuno.

'E' solo una sensazione, Dinozzo' tranquillizzato dal quel pensiero, si riconcentrò su Mcgee. Piegandosi sul baule della macchina, gli si erano abbassati un pò i pantaloni, rivelando un paio di boxer con i cuoricini.

"Non dirmi che Abby li trova attraenti?" scherzò Tony.

"Cosa?" chiese Mcgee mentre si rialzava con un espressione confusa.

"Niente pivello. Guido io!" E con questo strappò le chiavi della macchina dalla mano di Mcgee e si mise a sedere nel posto del guidatore, sorridendo. Sapeva che cosa scrivere nella prossima e-mail anonima.

FINE QUARTO CAPITOLO

RIFERIMENTI:  
-che Ari paragoni Gibbs a suo padre lo scopriamo a fine episodio di Kill Ari2. Qui ho pensato che lo potesse scoprire Kate visto che è una profiler.

-Ho mantenuto la scoperta della morte della moglie e della figlia di Gibbs ed il fatto che secondo Gibbs Ari stia tentando di uccidere le donne del suo team che c'è all'interno Di Kill Ari originale

-Alla fine del capitolo Tony si riferisce ad una e-mail anonima. Questo perchè nell'episodio 2x21 scopriamo che Tony ha l'abitudine di inviare e-mail anonime a tutta l'NCIS con su scritto le cose private dei suoi colleghi.


	6. 5 A Kate

CAPITOLO 5: A Kate

Kate entrò nel laboratorio di Abby e vide che la ragazza stava provando dei fucili nella stanza adiacente. Decise di aspettarla lì e si mise a sedere. I suoi pensieri non poterono fare a meno di focalizzarsi su Ari. Aveva dei sentimenti contrastanti nei suoi confronti, li aveva sempre avuti. Da una parte lo odiava e lo disprezzava per quello che aveva fatto e per quello che stava cercando di fare; dall'altra...bè non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi attratta da lui. Quella dannata Sindrome di Stoccolma! Poteva dirsi ormai completamente guarita, ora lo disprezzava solamente, ma ogni volta che ripensava a ciò che aveva visto nei suoi occhi...Si era veramente sbagliata fino a questo punto?

"Brutti pensieri?"

Kate alzò la testa di scatto per vedere Abby che la guardava preoccupata. Si alzò in piedi cedendole il posto a sedere. "No, non ti preoccupare. Stavo solo... ripensando a tutto ciò che è accaduto utlimamente."

Abby annuì. "Si ti capisco. Nessuno di noi è veramente al sicuro."

Kate vedendo l'espressione triste dell'amica le massaggiò le spalle. "Ehi che cosa c'è?"

Abby sospirò. "Perchè Tony e McGee non sono ancora tornati?". Kate si oscurò in volto.

"Perchè a setacciare l'area c'è voluto molto più del previsto." la voce di Tony risuonò all'interno del laboratorio.

Le due ragazze si voltarono a guardare felici i due agenti e lasciarono andare un sospiro di sollievo che entrambe non sapevano di stare trattenendo.

Tony si avvicinò a Kate. "Ti sono mancato, non è vero?"

Kate sbuffò. "Da morire!" Internamente però sorrise. Aveva il dono di farle passare i brutti pensieri, anche se a volte esagerava con il suo modo di scherzare.

McGee intanto aveva dato ad Abby la cassetta della registrazione della telecamera ed entrambi stavano osservando divertiti con la coda dell'occhio l'allegro battibeccare dei due agenti.

"Oh avanti, Kate. Lo sai che non sei immune al fascino Dinozzo, nessuno lo è!" disse gesticolando con enfasi.

"Tony mi dispiace dirtelo, ma se c'è una cosa a cui sono immune è proprio il tuo fascino! Non ha alcun effetto su di me!" ribattè risoluta lei.

"Ah però ammetti che sono affascinante!" Kate scosse la testa mentre Tony sorrideva divertito. "E dimmi se mi avvicino così..." la intrappolò con il proprio corpo contro la scrivania e avvicinò le labbra a millimetri da quelle di lei "...non ho ancora nessun effetto su di te?" e le sorrise maliziosamente.

Il cuore di Kate cominciò a battere all'impazzata. 'Cavolo Caitlin è Dinozzo! Ti ricordi? Il tuo collega giocherellone e impertinente con cui hai avuto la sfortuna di lavorare? Sta solo giocando con te esattamente come fa sempre. Riprenditi!'. Tranquillizzata da quel pensiero lo guardò senza battere ciglio e gli disse: "No assolutamente niente!"

Tony si allontanò fingendosi sconsolato. "Ma che devo fare con te, Kate? Sei senza speranza!"

La ragazza rise. "Tu sei senza speranza!"

"Bene se avete finito di dirvi che siete 'senza speranza' forse possiamo continuare il lavoro!" Gibbs era entrato nella stanza con un caffè in mano e con un'espressione abbastanza contrita.

"Subito capo!" ribattè Tony pronto. Non gli era sfuggito l'attimo di indecisione nello sguardo di Kate pochi secondi prima. Ma soprattutto cosa diavolo gli era preso a lui? Di solito non si spingeva tanto oltre nello scherzare con lei. Ma prima per qualche motivo non aveva resistito. 'Concentriamoci sul lavoro che è meglio' si disse.

"Che cosa avete trovato?" chiese Gibbs avvicinandosi a Tony.

Il ragazzo aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma fu preceduto da McGee."Una cassetta della registrazione di una telecamera che ho dato ad Abby e delle impronte di pneumatici vicino all'edificio da cui probabilmente ha sparato Ari"

"L'ha chiesto a te, pivello?" ribattè spazientito Tony che voleva fare bella figura con il capo.

"Veramente mi sembra che l'abbia chiesto a tutte e due." disse McGee calmo.

"Va bene, basta!" li interruppe Gibbs "L'avete già visionata?"

Questa volta fu Dinozzo a prendere l'iniziativa. "Si. Abby manda la registrazione"

"Subito Tony" la ragazza gli fece un sorriso ed inserì il nastro nel registratore. Sullo schermo comparvero delle immagini di un vicolo. Una ragazza bionda in mini passò proprio davanti all'obiettivo.

"Mmmm, carina!." Tony bisbigliò il suo apprezzamento sottovoce, ma Gibbs che era a cm da lui lo sentì perfettamente e gli diede uno scappellotto. "Ahi!"

"Non è il momento Dinozzo!" ribattè l'uomo concentrato sullo schermo. Ad un certo punto comparve una macchina nera che svoltò l'angolo.

"Ecco!" disse Tony che era ritornato in modalità professionale. "Questa è la macchina ed in quel punto abbiamo trovato le tracce dei pneumatici."

Gibbs prese in mano la situazione. "Abby guarda se riesci a visualizzare la targa."

"Reputalo già fatto Gibbs!" e dicendo questo digitò alcuni tasti sulla tastiera del suo computer e zummò l'immagine. Sullo schermo comparve la scritta: '724 TGA'. Tony se lo segnò.

"Come macchina è una Taurus. McGee fai fuoriscire un mandato di intercettazione."

"D'accordo!" il ragazzo prese il foglio dalle mani di Tony, che gli inviò uno sguardo contraddetto, e tornò su in ufficio.

"Abby hai scoperto il modello del fucile?" chiese Gibbs alla ragazza.

"Più o meno" disse mentre si dirigeva nell'altra stanza per prenderlo. "Sono indecisa tra questi due: o il Bravo51 o il Tango51. E' difficile stabilirlo perchè sono simili come fucili"

Gibbs si gelò all'istante. Gli altri lo guardarono stupefatti.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" gli chiese Kate preoccupata.

"E' un Bravo51." ribattè lui ignorando la sua domanda.

"E tu come fai a saperlo?" gli chiese Tony.

"Perchè usavo l'identico fucile quando lavoravo come cecchino per la marina." La sua risposta era stata talmente fredda che gli altri si trattennero da fargli domande curiose.

Abby annuì. "D'accordo se dici che è un Bravo51 è un Bravo51!"

"Kate controlla i negozi di armeria e se hanno venduto quel tipo di fucile nelle passate due settimane." La ragazza annuì e si diresse verso l'ascensore non prima di aver lanciato un'occhiata perplessa a Tony. Quest'ultimo scrollò le spalle in segno di lasciar perdere.

Una volta che lei se ne fu andata, Dinozzo si rivolse a Gibbs. "Noi che cosa facciamo?"

"Aspettiamo l'arrivo di un agente dell'FBI che conosceva Ari. E poi gli facciamo il terzo grado." disse risoluto Gibbs. Tony non potè fare a meno di annuire. Salutarono Abby e presero l'ascensore. Gibbs spinse il bottone del blocco e l'abitacolo si fece buio.

Tony ridacchiò. "Ah allora è questo il metodo che usi con Fornell. Sai mi sono sempre chiesto come mai andavate sempre in ascensore e ci mettavate una vita per tornare."

"Tu pensi troppo" gli disse senza mezzi termini Gibbs. Poi avvicinò il volto a pochi millimetri da quello di lui, com'era suo solito quando voleva intimidire qualcuno. "Sai qual'è il nome che usano i marine per chiamare un Bravo51?"

Tony che ormai conosceva le tattiche del suo capo e si chiedeva dove volesse arrivare, guardò dritto davanti a sè e rispose: "No"

L'uomo aspettò un attimo prima di replicare, scandendo bene le parole. "Un Kate"

Il ragazzo voltò di scatto il viso per guardarlo e per cercarne conferma. Gli occhi di Gibbs erano sicuri e gelidi. La consapevolezza lo colpì come una doccia fredda.

"Hai ancora qualche dubbio che si tratti di Ari, Dinozzo?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ari abbassò il binocolo che gli aveva permesso di vedere all'interno del laboratorio di Abby. Era seduto in macchina dall'altra parte della strada. Probabilmente avrebbero rintracciato la Taurus nera, ma faceva parte del suo piano. Aveva lasciato le tracce di pneumatici apposta e sapeva che la telecamera lo stava guardando. Questo era il suo gioco e di nessun'altro. Sorrise malignamente. La scena avvenuta tra i membri del team di Gibbs in laboratorio era stata molto interessante e gli aveva fatto capire tante cose. Ora sapeva chi sarebbe stato il suo prossimo obiettivo. Digitò un numero di cellulare e mentre aspettava che dall'altra parte del telefono qualcuno rispondesse poteva già assaporare il gusto della vendetta.

FINE QUINTO CAPITOLO

RIFERIMENTI:

-ci sono riferimenti a "Bestia nera" nel monologo iniziale di Kate.  
-riferimenti all'episodio Kill Ari. In pratica ho preso le idee che mi piacevano tipo la questione del 'Kate' o il numero della targa della macchina di Ari ecc.

Dunque siamo arrivati ad un punto cruciale. Chi sarà il prossimo obiettivo di Ari? Ha ragione Gibbs e quindi saranno Kate o abby? Hanno ragione i sogni premonitori di kate quindi o Tony o Gibbs (visto che l'ha sognato accoltellato nell'ultimo episodio della seconda stagione)? Oppure è il più insospettabile cioè McGee?


	7. 6 Trust or not

CAPITOLO 6: Trust or not

Richard Donner si sistemò per l'ennesima volta la cravatta mentre premette il bottone dell'ascensore che l'avrebbe portato nell'ufficio dell'NCIS. Si sentiva nervoso e sperava ardentemente che Gibbs non fosse come gliel'avevano descritto, altrimenti sarebbe stata più difficile del previsto. Il ding dell'ascensore gli segnalò l'arrivo a destinazione. Sospirò e si ricompose mentre si avvicinava alle scrivanie. Vedette quattro agenti, tre uomini e una donna. Si diresse subito su quello più anziano presumilmendo che fosse Gibbs, anche dalla sua espressione contrita.

"Agente Gibbs?"

L'uomo alzò di scatto lo sguardo e lo fissò intensamente.

"Sono l'agente dell'FBI Richard Donner. Mi ha chiesto Fornell di venire qui."

L'altro agente annuì mentre i suoi occhi si fecero consapevoli. "Venga con me" poi si alzò e urlò ad uno dei suoi agenti che era al telefono: "Dinozzo, muoviti!"

Il ragazzo si affrettò a riattaccare e a seguirli. Mentre guardava l'intera scena Richard non potè fare a meno di soffermarsi a fissare la donna che sorridette maliziosamente al suo collega. 'Quella deve essere Caitlin Todd', pensò, 'posso capire perchè Ari fosse attratto da lei'. E con quel pensiero seguì gli altri due agenti dell'NCIS.

XXXXXXXX

"Si segga" disse Gibbs senza mezzi termini all'agente Donner. L'aveva portato nella stanza degli interrogatori per applicare il suo metodo di intimidazione. Non voleva rendergli la vita facile e voleva sapere assolutamente tutto ciò che riguardava Ari.

Richard rimase perplesso chiedendosi che razza di trattamento fosse. Perchè quei due lo avevano portato in quella stanza? Guardò Tony che si era appoggiato allo specchio, in cerca di risposte, ma lo sguardo dell'uomo era impassibile.

Con un sospiro si sedette lentamente. Gibbs si posizionò di fronte a lui. "Come ha conosciuto Ari?"

"Sono stato assegnato alla squadra antiterrorismo dell'FBI un paio d'anni fa. Ero il suo tramite con l'organizzazione."

"Era?"

"Non ho più sue notizie da due mesi circa"

"Come mai?" gli chiese Tony

Richard abbassò lo sguardo, il ricordo gli faceva ancora male. "Sono stato ferito in missione ed ho passato due mesi in ospedale. Il caso Ari è stato assegnato a qualcun altro."

Gibbs annuì. "Che rapporto c'era tra lei ed Ari?"

"Di rispetto e complicità. Direi che in questi due anni siamo diventati quasi amici."

"E da quasi amico, mi vuole far credere che in questi due mesi non l'ha mai sentito?" chiese Gibbs scettico.

"Era molto impegnato in questo periodo. Doveva sventare un attacco terroristico." Gibbs e Tony si scambiarono uno sguardo ironico. Richard sbuffò. "Sentite, lo so dove volete arrivare. Credete che l'FBI e sopratutto io stiamo nascondendo e proteggendo Ari. Ma vi posso assicurare che non è così!- fece una breve pausa e guardò Gibbs negli occhi- se le può far cambiare idea credo che lei abbia ragione."

Gibbs lo guardò attentamente. "Come mai?"

"Ari era ossessionato da lei. Da lei e dall'agente Todd. Non l'ho mai sentito parlare di vendetta, ma si avvertiva una nota di rancore quando parlava di voi."

"Se aveva di questi sospetti perchè non ne ha parlato coi suoi superiori?"

"Ci ho pensato.- disse con una nota di rammarico nella voce- Ma ero troppo preso dal mio lavoro per dare peso alla cosa."

Gibbs annuì abbastanza convinto. "Sa dove alloggiava Ari quando era in città?"

Richard annuì. "In un'appartamento a Georgetown." poi scosse la testa sconsolato "Ma non si aspetti di trovarlo lì. Ari è troppo furbo. Avrà sicuramente cambiato alloggio."

Gibbs lanciò uno sguardo d'intesa a Tony, il quale tirò fuori dalla tasca un blocchetto e una penna.

"Ci dia lo stesso l'indirizzo. Vale la pena tentare."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ti fidi di lui?" chiese Tony a Gibbs una volta usciti dalla stanza.

Jehtro si appoggiò al muro e ci pensò su qualche secondo prima di rispondere. "Bè mi è sembrato sincero e con voglia di collaborare. In più l'ha mandato Fornell e non l'avrebbe fatto se fosse stato poco fidato."

Il ragazzo annuì e aspettò che il suo capo dicesse quello che ormai per lui era ovvio.

"Tony va con lui a quell'indirizzo ed ispeziona la zona. Anche se Ari non è più lì avrà sicuramente lasciato delle tracce."

Dinozzo fece uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi a tutto denti. "Aspettavo che me lo dicessi!" Fece per andarsene, ma poi si voltò di scatto a guardarlo. "E se Ari fosse ancora lì?" gli chiese serio.

"Sorveglialo e chiamami." Tony annuì per l'ultima volta prima di rientrare nella sala interrogatori e lasciare Gibbs immerso nei suoi pensieri.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kate e McGee videro Gibbs tornare in ufficio e sedersi alla scrivania. In tutta fretta i due gli si avvicinarono.

"Gibbs brutte notizie" disse Kate sconsolata "niente sul fucile e nemmeno sui proiettili."

"Niente ancora neanche sulla macchina, capo." Mcgee si intromise nella conversazione ed aggiunse "Mi dispiace"

L'uomo si arrabbiò. "Quante volte ti ho detto di non dire che 'ti dispiace', Mcgee? E' un segno di debolezza!"

Il ragazzo s'intimidì subito. "Scusa...ehm.." si bloccò conscio di aver fatto un'altra gaffe. "Non succederà più capo!" ribattè più sicuro.

"Dov'è Tony?" chiese Kate accorgendosi che non era ritornato con Gibbs.

"E' andato con l'agente dell'FBI Donner ad ispezionare un presunto alloggio di Ari."

"Ah"

I tre rimasero in silenzio.

"Volete che vi prenda in braccio e vi consoli?" disse sarcastico Gibbs nel vedere i suoi due agenti rimanere fermi immobili con le mani in mano davanti alla sua scrivania.

"No!" ribatterono in coro i due precipitandosi a sedere.

Gibbs fissò un punto indefinito della stanza riflettendo sulla situazione. Sperò con tutto se stesso che Tony e l'agente Donner trovassero qualcosa di interessante.

FINE SESTO CAPITOLO


	8. 7 Who's next?

CAPITOLO 7: Who's next?

Il camioncino che trasportava cadaveri entrò indisturbato all'interno del garage dell'NCIS. Nessuno dei due agenti seduti nell'abitacolo aveva notato l'uomo aggrappato alla parte di sotto della macchina. 'Che idioti' pensò questo mentre aspettava il momento giusto per agire. Era l'ora di pranzo e sapeva che non c'era nessun altro oltre a loro. Aspettò che scendessero dal veicolo, poi con una mossa fulminea prese il coltello dalla tasca e tagliò la gola ad uno dei due. L'altro per la sorpresa rimase immobile un paio di secondi e l'uomo ne approffittò per lanciargli il coltello dritto al cuore. Il corpo esamine dell'agente crollò sul pavimento. Si soffermò per un momento a guardare le sue due vittime. Provava un piacere immenso ad avere il controllo della situazione. Sentimenti come il rimorso e la pietà gli erano sconosciuti. Ruotò il cadavere di un'agente e con il coltello gli estrasse un occhio. Con questo in mano si diresse verso l'ascensore e lo fece scannerizzare dal laser. Come per magia le porte scorrevoli si aprirono. Entrò e premette il tasto che lo avrebbe portato al suo obiettivo. Quella sarebbe stata la sua ultima missione. Probabilmente sarebbe morto, ma non gli importava. Per Allah questo ed altro.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Fermati qui!" disse Richard.

Tony parcheggiò la macchina ed osservò l'edificio che aveva di fronte. Si trattava di un complesso di appartamenti che dava su un parco, nel quale torreggiavano giostre di bambini arrugginite. La zona sembrava completamente deserta.

"Posto tranquillo" commentò con ironia.

"Bè si. Diciamo che è una zona adatta per una spia." rispose Richard divertito.

Tony gli sorrise e scese dalla macchina. Si guardò intorno più attentamente. Alleggiava un qualcosa di sinistro in quel luogo. Sembrava uno di quei villaggi fantasmi che si vedevano nei film. Richard lo guardò ed intuì i suoi pensieri. "E' una zona abbandonata da un pò. Non ci vive più nessuno."

Tony annuì e si avvicinò all'edificio. Donner lo seguì.

"Dove si trova l'appartamento?"

"Secondo piano, numero 10"

Dinozzo tirò fuori la pistola dalla fondina mentre si accingeva ad aprire la porta. "Andiamo"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby non sapeva che cosa fare. Il caso Ari era ad un punto morto e non c'erano altre indagini che richiedessere il suo aiuto al momento. 'Cosa posso fare?' pensò sbuffando. Si guardò intorno e le venne un'idea. Avrebbe potuto fare uno dei suoi modellini. Questa volta optò per la battaglia di Waterloo. Si procurò della carta, del polistirolo e della stoffa e si mise all'opera. Era talmente immersa nella sua occupazione e assordata dalla musica alta, da non accorgersi che qualcuno era entrato nella stanza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pranzo per tutti!" disse Kate allegramente "Mi sono di nuovo presa la libertà di ordinare anche per voi."

Gibbs e McGee la guardarono con scarso entusiasmo, senza aver il coraggio di rivelarle che l'ultima volta che lo aveva fatto, il pranzo era finito nel cestino.Kate depositò le varie buste sulle scrivanie dei suoi colleghi.

'Fantastico' pensò Gibbs guardando il suo panino disgustato 'Ha lo stesso odore nauseabondo dell'ultima volta!' . Il telefono lo distolse dai suoi pensieri."Pronto?"

"Agente Gibbs" disse una voce allarmata dal'altro capo del filo "Deve venire subito! Qualcuno è entrato all'interno dell'NCIS e pensiamo che si sia diretto nel laboratorio di Abby Sciuto!"

Gibbs spalncò gli occhi allarmato e riagganciò immediatamente il telefono. "Kate! McGee! Subito con me! Abby è in pericolo!" urlò mentre si precipitava giù per le scale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony e Richard uscirono dall'edificio sconfitti. Non avevano trovato niente di davvero rilevante all'interno. Stavano per rimontare in macchina quando Tony intarvide una Taurus nera parcheggiata dietro alcuni alberi dall'altra parte del parco. Prese fuori dalla macchina il binocolo e si spostò leggermente da un'altra angolazione per riuscire a visualizzare meglio la targa. 724 TGA.

Richard che si era accorto dello strano comportamento di Tony gli chiese: "Cosa c'è?"

"Avevamo localizzato una Taurus che sarebbe potuta appartenere ad Ari. E... è proprio quella laggiù." E gli indicò perplesso il punto dove l'automobile era parcheggiata. Sinceramente si era aspettato che Ari se ne fosse sbarazzato. "Torniamo in auto e sorvegliamolo senza farci notare" Richard acconsentì.

Una volta dentro l'abitacolo, Tony si ricordò di quello che gli aveva detto Gibbs e gli telefonò.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs sentì il suo cellulare vibrare, ma non gli dette peso. Era troppo occupato a correre per raggiungere il laboratorio di Abby. Kate e McGee lo seguivano a ruota. Quando entrarono la scena che gli si parò davanti era di quelle peggiori. Un uomo con un passamontagna stava stringendo Abby da dietro e la stava minacciando con un coltello puntato alla gola. La ragazza era visibilmente spaventata e sotto shock.

"Lasciala subito Ari!" urlò Gibbs puntandogli la pistola.

"Lasciala se non vuoi che stavolta ti ammazzi sul serio!" gridò Kate, la sig sawer stretta in pugno. Gli avrebbe sparato quanto è vero Iddio.

L'uomo però sembrò non dare peso alle minacce e strinse ancora più forte Abby. Passarono solo pochi secondi ma a tutti sembrarono un eternità. Con un gesto improvviso lo sconosciuto fece per tagliarle la gola. Gibbs gli sparò dritto in fronte.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tony riabbassò il cellulare. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave se il suo capo non rispondeva.

"Che cosa facciamo adesso?" gli chiese Richard

Dinozzo sospirò. "Aspettiamo"

"E vuoi lasciare Ari lì senza far niente! E se si accorgesse di noi? Ti assicuro che non sarebbe così paziente." affermò preoccupato l'altro agente.

Effettivamente non aveva tutti i torti, pensò. Dopotutto Gibbs non gli aveva vietato di agire. C'era qualcosa che non andava però se lo sentiva. Come faceva Ari a non averli visti? Era arrivato lì dopo di loro ne era sicuro. Che stesse giocando al gatto e al topo come suo solito? 'Smettila di fare congetture Dinozzo' si disse 'Quell'uomo è pericoloso. Hai la possibilità di arrestarlo e mettere la parola fine a questa storia una volta per tutte!' Convinto da quel pensiero, decise che era il momento di fare qualcosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby era rimasta immobile scioccata. Schizzi di sangue le ricoprivano il viso. McGee si avvicinò a lei cautamente e la prese tra le braccia. La ragazza crollò in un pianto liberatorio.

Gibbs e Kate si avvicinarono all'uomo che ora giaceva a terra senza vita. Jehtro si chinò su di lui e gli tolse il passamontagna. Non era Ari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Tony si avvicinò furtivamente alla Taurus. Richard gli copriva le spalle. Raggiunto il finestrino del guidatore puntò la pistola all'uomo seduto al volante.

"Esci dalla macchina con le mani in alto!" urlò

Ari si voltò a guardarlo e gli sorrise malignamente. Quando Tony si rese conto di cosa stesse succedendo ormai era troppo tardi. Sentì un dolore lancinante alla nuca e cadde a terra. L'ultima cosa che vide prima di svenire fu Richard che teneva in mano il calcio della sua pistola.

FINE SETTIMO CAPITOLO

Riferimenti:

-Abby che costruisce un modellino di una battaglia l'ho preso da un episodio della prima serie  
-Kate in un episodio della seconda stagione (dovrebbe essere l'undicesimo) prende il pranzo per tutti. Ovviamente ha ordinato panini pieni di verdura e assolutamente dietetici. Appena lei si accinge a portarne uno ad abby, Gibbs, McGee e Tony li buttano nel cestino.


	9. 8 Why me?

CAPITOLO 8: Why me?

Gibbs osservò Abby dall'altra parte della sala autopsie. Ducky le stava mediacando la ferita che la pressione del coltello le aveva lasciato sulla gola. Dopo lo shock iniziale sembrava essersi ripresa ed ora conversava animatamente con Kate su qualche suo ex ragazzo. L'argomento era abbastanza divertente, ma lui non aveva voglia di ridere. Qualcuno, per la seconda volta, era entrato all'interno dell'NCIS e aveva quasi ucciso un membro del suo team. Quello che non si spiegava era il motivo per cui l'assassino avesse sitato. Di certo non per paura. Quella era gente senza scrupoli. Quei pensieri affollarono la su amente finchè non gli venne un'illuminazione. Si ricordò di aver sentito il cellulare vibrare prima, ma era troppo occupato a salavare la vita ad Abby per dargli peso. Lo tirò fuori dalla tasca e lesse il display: cinque chiamate perse. Guardò a chi appartenesse il numero e apparve il nome di Dinozzo. 'Merda!' pensò. Uno strano presentimento cominciò a farsi strada dentro di lui. Compose il numero di Tony, ma una voce di donna gli rispose: 'Siamo spiacenti, il cliente da lei chiamato non è al momento raggiungibile. La preghiamo..'. Gibbs riattaccò con rabbia mentre la sensazione che fosse successo qualcosa diventò reale. Tony non lasciava mai spento il suo cellulare. Non gli piaceva. Non gli piaceva per niente.

"Kate!" La ragazza si voltò di scatto nel sentire la voce perentoria del capo."Vieni con me!"

"Per andare dove?" disse Kate guardandolo con aria interrogativa.

Gibbs fissò per un momento gli altri tre membri del team, Ducky, McGee ed Abby e il suo sguardo si soffermò su quest'ultima. Forse non era il caso di turbarla ancora di più riferendo i suoi sospetti. "In un posto" e detto questo lasciò la sala seguito a ruota da una perplessa Kate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony si svegliò con la testa che gli pulsava. Cercò di portarsi la mano sul retro della testa in un gesto istintivo, ma si accorse che non poteva. Era seduto su una sedia, con le mani legate dietro alla schiena. Cercò di ricordarsi che cosa fosse successo, ma la sua memoria era annebbiata. Immagini sparse gli apparivano nella mente. Lui e Richard che si avvicinavano ad una macchina dove dentro c'era...Ari! Si, era stato rapito da Ari. Dolorosamente cercò di mettere a fuoco la stanza in cui si trovava. Era buia, illuminata solo da una fioca luce proveniente da un tavolo. Cercò di visualizzarlo meglio e vide un uomo appoggiato ad esso che giocherellava con una pistola.

"Bentornato tra noi" disse con un forte accento arabo.

All'improvviso Tony sentì una porta aprirsi di scatto. Cercò di seguire quel rumore con lo sguardo e vide che si trattava di una porta in cima ad una scalinata. Si trovava in una cantina.

Una figura nera scese le scale con passo sicuro e disse qualcosa in arabo all'uomo, il quale se ne andò e li lasciò soli. La figura si avvicinò rivelando si essere Ari.

"Ben svegliato Tony! Scusa per la pessima accoglienza"

Dinozzo non potè fare a meno di ridacchiare. "Ti perdono se mi liberi e mi lasci andare via"

Ari sorrise. "Spiacente, ma non è un'ipotesi accettabile"

"Perchè sono qui?" disse Tony con un lamento. Parlare gli risultava sempre più difficile e il dolore alla testa non faceva altro che peggiorare.

"Non per te ovviamente. Sei solo una pedina nel mio gioco." e detto questo si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui. "Davvero non lo immagini?"

In quel momento Tony avrebbe tanto voluto colpirlo per togliergli quel sorrisino dalla faccia. Come faceva ad immaginarsi il piano di quel pazzo se a mala pena ricordava il suo nome? "Dimmelo tu. Al momento sono senza idee" ribattè sarcastico.

Ari fece passare diversi secondi e poi gli prese il mento tra le dita costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. "Per fare uno scambio. Te in cambio di Gibbs e Caitlin". Lasciò la presa.

Voleva fare uno scambio? Tony era più confuso di prima. "A quale scopo?"

"Per ucciderli è evidente- si alzò in piedi e cominciò a riflettere- Vedi avrei potuto farlo senza che loro avessero neanche il tempo di accorgersene. Ma...- e poi lo guardò malignamente- voglio che soffrano."

"E dovrebbero soffrire per me?" Tony ridacchiò. "Chi ti ha informato deve aver preso una cantonata. Non sono così importante per loro."

"Ne sei sicuro?" gli domandò divertito. "Tu ti sottovaluti, amico. Da quello che ho potuto vedere sei come un figlio per Gibbs e per Caitlin...bè...non voglio rovinarti la sorpresa." Gli fece l'occhiolino."Comunque" continuò "A quest'ora sapranno già che ti è successo qualcosa. Ho fatto in modo che Gibbs non se ne accorgesse prima."

A Tony tornò improvvisamente in mente le telefonate che aveva fatto al suo capo e alle quali lui non aveva risposto. "Che cos'altro hai combinato?"

"Diciamo che l'ho distratto." Ari sorrise malignamente. "Qualcuno ha tentato di uccidere Abby Sciuto" Vedendo l'espressione preoccupata di Tony si affrettò a rassicurarlo "Oh, non ti preoccupare. La ragazza sta benone. Il mio uomo aveva precisi ordini. Dopotutto non sono un mostro!"

"Su questo ho i miei dubbi" ribattè secco Tony.

Ari sorrise e fece per andarsene. "Sai credo che tu abbia fatto un grosso errore a rapirmi." gli urlò Tony deciso. "Perchè non ti permetterò di uccidere i miei amici!".

Ari si voltò a guardarlo divertito. "Sto tremando di paura" e detto questo rimandòdentro l'altro uomo a sorvegliarlo e richiuse la porta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard si stava medicando la ferita al labbro inferiore quando ari lo raggiunse in cucina.

"Era proprio necessario colpirmi?" gli chiese irritato.

"Certo che lo era. Se vogliamo che Gibbs creda che sia stato rapito anche tu, devono esserci delle prove. Il tuo sangue mi è sembrata la soluzione migliore" Ari lo fissò sorridendo. "Oh non fare quella faccia, amico mio. Dopotutto non sei stato tu a dirmi che volevi che la tua reputazione rimanesse intatta? Questo è il prezzo da pagare."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs e Kate erano arrivati all'ex abitazione di Ari. Jehtro aveva guidato come una furia fino a lì e non si era degnato di dare nessuna spiegazione alla ragazza, la quale spazientita non riusciva a capire il motivo di tanta segretezza.

Mentre Gibbs stava setacciando il parco circostante, Kate sbottò: "Ma insomma! Vuoi dirmi che cavolo sta succedendo?"

Gibbs si fermò un attimo."Si tratta di Tony. L'ho mandato qui con Donner e..."

Kate si raggelò all'istante. "Pensi che fosse una trappola?"

"Dimmelo tu, Kate!" le rispose Gibbs arrabbiato. "Ha il cellulare spento, la sua macchina è ancora qui e non è tornato all'NCIS!"

Kate abbassò lo sguardo. Non era possibile! Si ricordò del sogno che aveva fatto. Tony era ricoperto di sangue e implorava aiuto. No, non poteva essere vero!

Gibbs si accorse del silenzio della ragazza e cercò di tranquilizzarla. "Ehi" le disse gentilmente." Se fosse già morto, avremmo trovato il cadavere qui da qualche parte. Ari evidentemente l'ha rapito per qualche scopo. Ma non gli farà del male ne sono sicuro"

Kate lo guardò e vide che era sincero. 'Si' pensò 'Tony sta bene'

I due continuarono a setacciare l'area in cerca di qualche indizio fino a che Kate non trovò tracce di pneumatici. Le mostrò a Gibbs. Poco distante notarono delle tracce di sangue.

"Tony?" chiese Kate con un tremolio della voce.

"Non lo so." rispose sinceramente Gibbs. "Portiamole ad Abby per fargliele analizzare"


	10. 9 Feelings

_CAPITOLO 9: Feelings_

Kate era seduta alla sua scrivania immobile a fissare il vuoto. Il telefono squillò.

"Pronto?" rispose con voce atona.

"Kate? Sono Ducky. Ho appena saputo. Ma...sta bene?"

La ragazza sospirò. "Non lo so Duck"

Sentendo la voce triste e quasi senza vita di Kate, il dottore ne ebbe compassione. "Senti..vuoi venire giù? Così ne parliamo"

La ragazza acconsentì e riagganciò. Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs entrò nel laboratorio della scientifica senza essere accolto da nessuna musica assordante. 'McGee deve averglielo detto' pensò.  
Trovò i due ragazzi seduti per terra in un angolo della stanza, entrambi coi volti tristi.

McGee appena lo vide si alzò in piedi di scatto. "Hai saputo qualcosa di nuovo capo?"

Gibbs scosse la testa e gli fece segno di tornare su in ufficio. Abby rimase seduta per terra stringendosi le gambe con le mani e con il volto appoggiato sulle ginocchia. L'uomo le si avvicinò e l'aiutò a rialzarsi.

"Abs, abbiamo trovato questo sangue. Fai una scansione del DNA per vedere a chi appartiene."

"Pensi sia di Tony?" gli chiese la ragazza preoccupata. Gibbs non sapeva cosa risponderle. La osservò per un pò negli occhi senza parlarle. La ragazza annuì ed iniziò la scansione.

"E' stata colpa mia, Abs" la voce di Gibbs risuonò forte e chiara nel silenzio della stanza. "Avrei dovuto saperlo...avrei dovuto intuirlo...Maledizione!" e con un pugno colpì il tavolo.

Abby lo guardò avvertendo tutto il suo dolore. Non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime lo abbracciò. "Non è stata colpa tua." gli disse con la voce rotta dal pianto. "Promettimi solo che lo ritroverai."

"Te lo prometto" disse sicuro Gibbs allontanandosi dall'abbraccio e asciugandole con il pollice le lacrime che le erano scese sulle gote. "Fosse anche l'ultima cosa che faccio!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate entrò in sala autopsie e vide Ducky insieme a Palmer.

"Signor Palmer può lasciarci soli?" Il ragazzo annuì e con un'occhiata perplessa se ne andò.

Ducky fece cenno a Kate di sedersi su un tavolo vuoto. Lui le si sistemò accanto."Tutto bene?"

"No Ducky! Non va tutto bene!" disse arrabbiata scuotendo al testa. "E' tutta colpa mia"

"Cosa è colpa tua?" le chiese dolcemente.

"Tutto questo! Quest'incubo dal quale non c'è via d'uscita! Se solo avessi ucciso Ari quando ne ho avuto l'occasione, Tony non..." La frase le si spense a metà mentre cercava di trattenere le lacrime. Non voleva piangere di nuovo per Tony. Ma a volte quello che uno vuole non coincide con la realtà dei fatti.

"Kate" disse Ducky posandole un braccio sulle spalle "Non è vero e lo sai. Un anno fa in questa stessa stanza non potevi prevedere quello che sarebbe successo in seguito. Purtroppo nessuno di noi può."

Kate annuì debolmente e continuò a guardare dritto davanti a sè senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Una singola lacrima le scese sulla guancia.

"Vieni qui" L'uomo la strinse forte a sè e finalmente la ragazza si lasciò andare ad un pianto liberatorio.

"Non voglio perderlo!" singhiozzò Kate contro la sua spalla.

"Lo so, bambina mia" Ducky sapeva che quello che la ragazza aveva appena detto le era venuto fuori d'impulso. Era dovuto all'angoscia del momento ed una volta tornata in sè l'avrebbe negato.

"Kate non devi preoccuparti" le disse per rassicurarla "Tony è un ragazzo forte che sa cavarsela da solo. Ce lo ha dimostrato varie volte." detto questo le passò un fazzoletto. "Vedrai tornerà quanto prima qui con noi e ricomincerà a torturarti." Si complimentò con se stesso perchè sul viso di Kate era apparso un sorriso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony cercò di sistemarsi meglio sulla scomoda sedia. Aveva la schiena dolorante, le gambe intorpidite e la testa che gli pulsava ancora. Visto che non c'era molto da fare, ripensò alle parole di Ari. Sapeva che in realtà i suoi colleghi gli volevano bene. Facevano finta di considerarlo una palla al piede ma...Sospirò. Poteva quasi vedere Abby sull'orlo delle lacrime e spronare a Gibbs a ritrovarlo. Quest'ultimo probabilmente si stava incolpando dell'accaduto e cercando un modo di uccidere Ari il più dolorosamente possibile. Ducky e McGee erano sicuramente preoccupati per lui, poteva quasi avvertirlo. E Kate? Bè con lei la faccenda era un pò più complicata. A volte si comportava con lui come se non lo sopportasse. Dopotutto non aveva tutti i torti, riflettè. La stuzzicava di continuo, ma non poteva farne a meno. C'erano altre volte però che gli era capitato di pensare che quella di lei fosse solo una maschera e che in realtà ci tenesse sul serio a lui. La questione della piaga ne era stato un esempio lampante. Era rimasta con lui rischiando persino di essere infettata. Mcgee gli aveva riferito che mentre lui era sul punto di morire, Kate era esplosa in un pianto dirotto. Ne era rimasto sorpreso...non si aspettava una reazione simile da parte sua. Ma da qui a provare a qualcosa di più per lui della semplice amicizia, come aveva sottinteso Ari, ce ne voleva. Neanche lui, d'altronde provava qualcosa di più per lei, si disse.

Il dolore alla testa si fece più pressante. 'Maledizione!' pensò furioso. 'Se mi capita tra le mani Donner, vedi cosa gli faccio! Proprio sulla nuca mi doveva colpire?'.  
Si guardò intorno e vide il suo controllore comodamente seduto sulla sedia. Doveva pensare ad un piano per uscire da lì.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs fissò il computer per l'ennesima volta, aspettando i risultati. Non aveva altro da fare. Non c'era nessun altra pista da seguire, anche se sapeva che Ari non si sarebbe fatto attendere. Voleva lui ne era certo. Prendere Tony era stato solo un pretesto. Si voltò e guardò la figura di giovane donna sdraiata per terra che dormiva profondamente. Era stato lui ad insisitere che si riposasse un pò. Ne aveva passate tante quel giorno. Si alzò dalla sedia e con in mano il Caff Pow si avvicinò a lei.

"Abs" le disse scuotendole dolcemente una spalla. La ragazza mormorò qualcosa, poi aprì gli occhi. Gibbs le allungò il bicchiere e lei gli sorrise di rimando.

"Novità?" chiese Abby alzandosi.

"No. Questo coso non ha ancora suonato perciò..."

Abby diede un'occhiata all'orologio. "Manca poco" Si sedette sulla sedia dove prima era seduto Gibbs a sorseggiare il Caff Pow. Il suo sguardò si soffermò per un attimo sul cestino, dal quale trasbordavano bicchieri vuoti di caffè. A quanto pare mentre lei dormiva, il capo aveva fatto il pieno.

Un beep segnalò che la scansione del DNA era terminata. Gibbs ed abby guardarono ansiosi il monitor. Ma ciò che comparì sullo schermo li lasciò entrambi attoniti. Il sangue apparteneva a Richard Donner.

FINE NONO CAPITOLO

Riferimenti:  
-Dunque per tutto il capitolo vi sono riferimenti a SWAK (2x22) dove Tony era stato infettato con la piaga.  
-La scelta di Ducky come confidente di Kate l'ho fatta perchè primo appunto in SWAK lei piange tra le sue braccia perchè Tony sta morendo e secondo perchè nell'episodio Pop Life (2x16) dopo che Kate e Tony hanno avuto un'altra delle loro litigate vanno da Ducky per chiedergli di fargli da moderatore. Lui accetta dicendo così:  
Ducky: Va bene sarà un pò come fare un consulente matrimoniale!  
Tony schifato: Non dire così  
Kate: Si infatti. Il nostro è solo un rapporto tra colleghi  
E Ducky qui fa un'espressione di chi la sa lunga!  
-I nomignoli tipo Abs, Duck non me li sono inventati. In inglese Gibbs (sopratutto), Tony e Kate tendono a chiamarli così. Perchè nella versione italiana non lo facciano per me rimane un mistero!


	11. 10 A signal

CAPITOLO 10: A signal

Richard era nervoso. Girava avanti e indietro per la stanza da tempo ormai. Ari lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio.

"La vuoi piantare?"

Richard si fermò di scatto. "Scusa, ma..non pensi che sia l'ora di chiamarli?"

Ari sorrise. "Tranquillo! Lasciamoli ancore bollire nel loro brodo"

Donner sbuffò. "Forse per te questo è divertente, ma per me non lo è affatto! Sai quanto ci mettono a capire che ero tuo complice?" disse arrabbiato.

"Ti ho detto che non ti devi preoccupare. A quest'ora avranno già capito che era il tuo sangue." ribattè calmo Ari osservandolo. Richard ormai cominciava ad essere una palla al piede e lui detestava quella categoria. Guardò il cellulare spento di Dinozzo. "Ma si" disse più a se stesso che al suo compare "mettiamo fine alla loro agonia"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kate, Ducky e McGee avevano raggiunto Abby e Gibbs in laboratorio. Nessuno di loro si capacitava della scoperta.

"Quindi in realtà è stato rapito anche l'agente Donner, non era suo complice" disse stupefatta Kate rivolgendosi a Gibbs.

Lui annuì con scarso entusiasmo. C'era qualcosa che non andava, se lo sentiva. Il suo cellulare squillò e rispose sovrapensiero senza guardare il display. "Gibbs"

"Ciao Jehtro" Quella voce l'avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille. La sua espressione mutò subito diventando furiosa.

"Ma guarda chi si sente, Ari" Appena finito di pronunciare quel nome il resto del team portò immediatamente la sua attenzione su di lui. "Come sta Tony?" chiese preoccupato.

"Ma...è appoggiato qui da qualche parte" disse con noncuranza.

"Voglio parlare con lui"

"Mi dispiace, ma non è possibile" Ari sapeva che i due uomini i capivano al volo. Non voleva certo rischiare che si mettessero d'accordo a sua insaputa.

"Sappiamo entrambi che in realtà vuoi me, perciò avanti...io sono qui che ti aspetto Ari"

L'uomo ridacchiò. "Quanta fretta Jehtro! Innanzitutto le condizioni le detto io. Voglio che tu e Kate vi presentiate all'indirizzo che la brava Abby sicuramente rintraccerà dal cellulare di Dinozzo. Se vi presentate, lascerò libero Tony"

"Perchè anche lei?" Kate intuì di essere stata chiamata in causa ed un brivido le corse lungo la schiena.

"Solo perchè ho voglia di rivederla" disse beffardo Ari "Dopo la lascerò andare"

Gibbs fece una risatina amara. "Non credo ad una sola parola che dici!"

"Sei libero di pensare ciò che vuoi, ma l'accordo resta"

"E se rifiutassi?"

"Non credo che lo faresti, Jehtro. Non vorrai lasciare il povero Tony nelle mani del lupo cattivo, vero?" detto questo riagganciò ridendo.

Gibbs rimase in silenzio per un pò. 'Sta pensando a qualcosa' si disse Kate. "Allora?" gli chiese.

"Devo presentarmi al suo rifugio. Dopo lascerà libero Tony"

"E ci devi andare da solo?" chiese la ragazza scettica.

"Si"

Kate sbuffò. "Gibbs non sono stupida! Ho capito che Ari vuole anche me"

"Ma tu non verrai Kate. E' un ordine!" ribattè duro Gibbs.

"Davvero! E se per caso Ari non considerasse rispettati i termini dell'accordo? Io non voglio che Tony muoia e so che non lo vuoi neanche tu. In più hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti copra le spalle" Kate riaddolcendosi gli posò una mano sul braccio. "So badare a me stessa"

Gibbs la guardò con il suo sguardo di ghiaccio cercando di farle abbassare gli occhi, ma lei non cedette. L'uomo sospirò e annuì brevemente. "D'accordo. Ci andremo insieme"

XXXXXXXXX

Tony fin da quando era piccolo aveva imparato che possedeva una dote, che forse da molti non era considerata tale. Riusciva a fare imbestialire le persone. Gli piaceva farlo. Portarli fino al limite e poi farli esplodere. A volte questa sua dote poteva portarlo nei guai, ma in altre, come in questo caso, poteva essergli utile. Guardò il suo controllore. era il momento di iniziare a giocare.

"Sai che hai le scarpe slacciate?" gli disse con tono amichevole.

L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo per controllare e quando vide che erano a posto, ritornò a leggere il giornale.

"Ma non hai freddo?" gli chiese Tony "Io sto congelando. Non è che potresti portarmi un maglioncino?"

"Mi hai preso per il tuo laschè?" domandò spazientito l'altro.

"A parte il fatto che si dice lacchè, e poi scusami tanto, signor dipendente di Ari. Mi era sembrato il contrario" rispose beffardo.

"Io non sono il lacchè di nessuno!" ribattè duro l'altro. 'Mmm, un tipo piuttosto scuscettibile' pensò Tony 'Meglio sarà più facile!'

Decise di innervosirlo ancora di più. Con il piede battè ripetutamente il piede contro il legno della sedia. Prima piano poi sempre più veloce.

"Smettila!" gridò l'uomo.

"Perchè non ti piace? Dopotutto mi annoio e non so cosa fare. pensavo che un pò di musica avrebbe rallegrato l'atmosfera" disse divertito Tony "Ah già, dimenticavo. Probabilmente non hai senso musicale"

L'uomo si alzò afferrando un coltello e si avvicinò a Tony minaccioso. "Se non la pianti ti infilzo come una sardina!" e dicendo lo prese per il colletto e gli fece vedere il coltello.

Dinozzo non si lasciò intimidire. "Si dice: ti infilzo come una bistecca" L'uomo fece per dargli un pugno, ma il ragazzo ribattè "Non vorrai deludere Ari. Se non sbaglio ti ha detto di comportarti bene con me"

"Ha ragione" disse una voce perentoria dalla cima delle scale "Lascialo andare Sahib!"

L'uomo riluttante si allontanò da Tony. Il ragazzo gli sorrise e gli fece l'occhiolino.

Ari si appoggiò alla balaustra delle scale con il cellulare di Dinozzo in mano. "Fra un pò arriverà la cavalleria"

FINE DECIMO CAPITOLO


End file.
